Baik-Baik Saja
by innochanuw
Summary: Jinyoung masih bisa mengulas senyum dan tertawa bahagia meskipun di depan ada Jaebum, pujaan hatinya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang berbeda setiap harinya. Jika ada yang bertanya, Jinyoung akan menjawab 'baik-baik saja' dengan wajah hangat. Setidaknya itu yang Jaebum lakukan ketika mengetahui dirinya berselingkuh dengan Mark / GOT7 JJProject Jaebum x Jinyoung Yaoi


**"** **Baik-Baik saja"**

.

.

 _I don't know about u guys tapi Jung nulis sambil ngebayangin dan dengerin scene Winner debut teasernya NamTae plus DeerJinu, Winner exit teaser semuanya (terutama Taehyun, Mino), translate lirik, teaser, sama akting di Fly, Confession sekaligus I'm Young milik NamTae (rekomen banget lagu, translate, nada, sama mv) mau denger letting gonya Day6? oke gak masalah:)  
_

.

 **Warn! Sad ending! Tragic! Hurt, Drama, Violent-Psyco? Be aware...**

.

Jinyoung tahu semua masalah yang terjadi bermula dari dirinya. Semua salahnya.

Jadi ia hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat kekasihnya, Jaebum menggandeng tangan dengan orang lain –pemuda mungil adik kelas mereka di depan gerbang kampus.

 _Nanti juga akan kembali seperti semula, seperti aku dulu menggaet tangan Mark_ , begitu pikirnya.

Jinyoung juga tahu yang ia lakukan dulu merupakan kesalahan yang besar, tak bisa dimaafkan dengan mudahnya.

Jadi ia memilih untuk merubah jalan pemikirannya, wajahnya yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat Jaebum bersama orang yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya berubah untuk mulai menatap Jaebum tepat di matanya. Bersikap baik-baik saja. Sama seperti respon Jaebum dulu waktu melihatnya jalan bersama Mark.

 _Jaebum dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berusaha baik-baik saja dan setelah itu aku sadar. Nanti juga dengan sendirinya Jaebum akan akan tersadar lalu kembali padaku_ , Jinyoung masih terus berpikiran positif.

Jinyoung tahu kalau yang terjadi sekarang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Jaebum juga ambil ahli, ia salah karena terus bersikap sok dewasa di umur belia dengan terus berdiam diri saat melihat Jinyoung dulu menolak tiap tawaran Jaebum dulu. Masih beranggapan diam itu adalah emas, diam adalah penyelesaian masalah paling bijaksana.

Harusnya pemuda berambut kemerahan itu setidaknya sedikit melayangkan protes agar Jinyoung tak perlu menumpuk kesalahannya yang tiap hari makin banyak, membuat lubang besar nganga di hati Jaebum.

Jadi Jinyoung berinisiatif untuk tersenyum –membalas senyuman kekasihnya, mengabaikan ekspresi cemberut tiap gadis atau lelaki di rangkulan Jaebum dan sesekali mengajaknya untuk kembali ke apartement mereka meskipun hanya untuk sekedar makan malam atau mengambil barang-barang Jaebum yang entah mengapa makin lama semakin sedikit.

Pria manis ini tentu tau resikonya, akan terus menerima penolakkan, sama yang dialami Jaebum dulu.

Mungkin diam-diam di tengah malam, pagi-pagi buta, atau saat ia pergi, Jaebum menerobos masuk. Mungkin juga Jaebum sudah terlalu jijik untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartement yang masih miliknya tersebut. Jijik untuk kembali ke tempat yang sudah penuh dengan sidik jari Jinyoung dimana-mana.

Sudah terlalu muak menyadari kenyataan bahwa sampai sekarang Jaebum masih bernafas di tempat yang sama dengan pria bermarga Park ini.

Tapi Jinyoung tak pernah menyerah. Bahkan mengeluh pun tidak. Ia tahu Jaebum dulu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit. Tapi tentu yang dirasakan kekasihya itu jauh lebih sakit. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

Jika bersama gadis atau pria lain yang bukan dirinya adalah sumber kebahagiaan terbaru Jaebum, tak apa. Karena ia sudah bukan sumber kebahagiaannya lagi, seorang Park Jinyoung yang selalu dikenal sebagai _moodbooster_ bukanlah pusat kehidupannya lagi, Jinyoung bukan siapa-siapa lagi jadi kenapa ia harus menghalangi bahkan memprotes cara baru pria Im ini untuk mendapatkan senyuman manisnya kembali kalau Jinyoung sudah tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali?

Kalau boleh jujur, Jinyoung sama sekali tak merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi Jaebum juga merasakan 'tidak baik-baik saja' selama 6 bulan lamanya, dan pemuda dengan pembawaan tenang itu selama 6 bulan itu tetap tidak apa-apa. Tidak protes. Tidak mengeluh. Tidak tampak seperti 'aku-terluka'. Karena sudah terbiasa.

Pria jangkung tersebut mengulas senyum miris. Ialah yang membuat Jaebum merasa sudah 'terbiasa' dengan hal yang 'tidak baik-baik' saja maka ia juga harus terbiasa juga.

Jinyoung sudah tidak baik-baik saja selama 3 bulan, dan begitu pun ia juga akan terus tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

Pikiran positifnya lama-kelamaan terkikis tapi tak dengan pemikiran utamanya, bahwa Jaebumnya pasti akan kembali seperti dirinya dulu, saat ia akhirnya bosan dengan Hanbin.

Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi akan tetapi Jinyoung tak merubah sikapnya. Sedikitpun tidak. Justru ia merasa jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Pikiran positifnya memang sudah lama menghilang terbawa angin, tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa bertahan. Ini masih 3 bulan, belum 6 bulan atau lebih. Ia harus lebih kuat dari ini karena ia sendirilah yang mengubah Jaebum menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ia harus menerima hasil dari apa yang ia tanam.

 _Effort never betray_ kan?

Sekalipun Jaebum tak kembali padanya, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba dan sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

Mungkin saja Jaebum hanya sedang mengujinya? Atau sedang memberikannya kejutan seperti 'tada! Aku hanya mengerjaimu saja Jirongie!'?

Jadi Jinyoung tetap 'baik-baik saja', masih menyapa bahkan membalas senyuman Jaebum –yang sebenarnya mengejek– saat Jaebum mulai bertindak mesra di depan umum bersama 'pacar-pacarnya'.

Malah sekarang ia mulai menambah 'usaha'nya dengan membawakan Jaebum bekal masakannya kembali, menyelipkan memo kecil di loker, atau diam-diam membayar makanan Jaebum beserta 'teman'nya.

Usaha yang sama seperti saat dirinya sebelum berpacaran dengan pemuda penuh keteduhan tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba! Muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti kado di depan rumah!

Kurang dari sebulan, seluruh jerih payah usahanya terbayar! Terbayar semua!

Terbayar sudah!

Jaebumnya kembali! Jaebumnya sudah kembali lagi!

Jinyoung nyaris menitikkan air mata atau memeluk erat kekasihnya tersebut saat melihat siluetnya di depan pintu apartement dengan senyum hangat yang selalu Jinyoung lihat setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namun pria tersebut tak perlu melakukan salah satu dari keduanya karena Jaebum sudah lebih dahulu berlari ke arahnya dan mendekap erat tubuhnya, sesekali mengecup dahinya lembut.

Pikiran positif bahkan rancangan masa depan yang mereka kembali tersusun rapih di otak cerdasnya. Jinyoung kembali membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan seperti semula; tiap pagi dan malam melihat senyum Jaebum beserta ucapan manisnya, di waktu luang mereka akan berdansa bersama di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, diiringi dengan permainan piano Yiruma yang mengalun dari radio, setiap Jinyoung memasak akan selalu ada tangan-tangan jahil Jaebum yang akan semakin membuat dapur berantakkan, nyanyian merdu dan kadang-kadang petikkan gitar dari arah ruang tamu, atau kalau Jinyoung beruntung, ia bisa memasak sambil memperhatikan garis-garis tajam di wajah Jaebum saat pemuda tersebut sedang menekuni buku-buku tebalnya.

Dan semua aktifitas mereka akan ditutup oleh pujian atas masakkannya dan dekapan hangat dari kedua tangan Jaebum yang melingkar di perutnya.

Ia bahagia? Tentu saja! Jinyoung benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa membuncah di dalam dadanya, tak bisa mengekspresikan semuanya dengan baik. Apalagi saat menyadari sikap Jaebum menjadi jauh lebih manis dari biasanya.

Jinyoung benar-benar merasa sangat baik sekarang. Merasa baik dengan arti yang sebenarnya. Secara harfiah.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaannya sekarang?

.

.

.

Jinyoung tersenyum.

Ia baik-baik saja saat Jaebum mulai pulang malam –wajar karena ia sudah di akhir semester– namun pemuda itu tak lupa untuk memakan makan malamnya yang sudah mendingin, memuji masakkannya, dan mendekap Jinyoung erat saat angin malam berhembus.

Jinyoung tetap baik-baik saja saat dirinya terpaksa pulang ke kampung halamannya karena sakit sehingga seharian penuh ia habiskan untuk bertelepon ria dengan kekasinya, meskipun dengan backsound suara wanita dimana-mana.

Kalimat 'baik-baik saja' yang awalnya terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan mulai berubah menjadi 'pengingat' saat Jinyoung yang khawatir akhirnya menelepon Jaebum di tengah malam, berakhir dengan mendengarkan pernyataan Jaebum yang separuh mabuk mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut tengah berada di club malam.

 _Jaebumku yang dewasa tak pernah minum. Jaebumku yang baik tak pernah ke club. Jaebumku yang polos tak pernah bisa minum_

Tapi Jinyoung tetap tak bisa berkata 'tidak' ataupun segala macam bentuk larangan yang terlihat mengekang. Karena dulu juga Jaebum tak pernah mengekangnya, membiarkannya yang memang terbiasa hidup bebas tanpa aturan ketat –sampai akhirnya dirinya yang bodoh bermain api dengan Mark dulu.

Mungkin Jaebum sedang ingin hidup bebas, tanpa beban predikat 'menjadi panutan' dari semua dosen atau Jaebum ingin mencoba gaya hidup yang baru. Selama Jaebum masih ingat untuk pulang, mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' yang bukan hanya sebuah kebiasaan tapi mengandung banyak arti, mendekapnya, dan mengulas senyum manis tiap Jinyoung membuka kelopak matanya, maka ia masih menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sekalipun Jaebum berubah tak seperti dulu, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Asalkan Jaebum masih mencintainya, Jinyoung akan tetap hidup.

Dan ia yakin Jaebum masih mencintainya,waktu 2 tahun bersama –dengan 6 bulan krisis bukanlah waktu sebentar dan Jaebum tetap memberikannya kesempatan untuk 'berubah' meskipun 'tanpa sadar' menolerkan luka di hatinya, ah apa pantas Jinyoung mengaku masih mempunyai hati setelah yang ia lakukan selama ini pada kesayangannya?

.

.

Kalau kamu jatuh cinta, kamu tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang kamu cintai kan? Love is blind.

.

.

.

Pemuda beriris hitam gelap dengan rambut raven tengah meliukkan badannya di antara perabotan apartement mereka yang sempit dengan iringan lagu Beethoven saat suara derikkan pintu terdengar.

"Oh, Jaebum," Ia mengulas senyum kelewat lebar, masih menggerakkan kaki dan tangan terampilnya, hampir tiap hari ia membunuh waktu menunggu Jaebum hingga pulang dengan menari-nari kecil membayangkan dirinya tengah berdansa bersama Jaebum.

"Sudah pulang?" Matanya berkilat saat terkena pantulan cahaya dari sebotol besar berwarna hijau di tangan kanan kekasih manisnya. Oh? Mereka mau berpesta? Minum anggur sampai mabuk dan meracau bersama?

Ekspresi kecewa muncul di wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya. "Jaebongie, hari ini aku tak memasak ayam, pizza, atau makanan mewah lain. Aku hanya masak sup, sudah dingin. Haruskan aku ma-"

"Jirongie," Yang terpanggil mengulas senyumnya, semakin lebar terpatri di tempatnya. Jaebum memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya! Astaga, haruskah ia berjingkrak layaknya seorang pemandu sorak?!

Jaebum memang tak pernah menggunakan nada tersebut padanya tapi tetap saja, namanya sendiri baru saja dipanggil kekasihnya bukan?! Jinyoung sangat bahagia sekarang!

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Jangan pura-pura baik-baik saja," Senyumnya meleleh, layaknya lilin dipanaskan. "Aku tau kau mengetahui semuanya. Ini sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, Jirong!"

Jaebumnya berteriak. Haruskah Jinyoung menangis sekarang?

"Apa?" Suara halusnya menggetarkan hati Jaebum, membuat pendirian sekuat dinding betonnya agak goyah. "Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar seperti dulu, Jaebongie. Itu pertama dan terakhir, kau memutuskannya secara sepihak. Lalu aku harus apa?" Jaebum menatap ngeri kekasihnya, apa ia masih pantas memanggil Jinyoung sebagai namjanya? Masih pantaskah untuk memanggil Jinyoung dengan panggilan 'Jirong' kesayangannya?

"Katakan padaku, Jae. Aku harus apa? Berteriak? Sama sepertimu? Dan apa itu menyelesaikan masalah?" Senyumnya muncul lagi. "Tidak, bukan?"

"Kau sakit," Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Jinyoung masih terus mengulas senyum dan Jaebum sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Jinyoung tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini. "Kau akan berkata ' tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja saat melihatmu seperti ini' seperti gombalan picisan?" Sungguh, ia hanya becanda. Hanya iseng. Siapa yang tau Jaebumnya yang tak pernah terduga jalan pikirannya menjawab 'ya' dan kembali memberikan perhatiannya penuh hanya pada dirinya?

"Apa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang hanya dijawab senyum oleh bibir penuh Jinyoung.

"Aku tau aku salah jadi apa sudah terlalu terlambat untu-"

"Jaebumie."

"JAWAB AKU, PARK JINYOUNG!" Jaebumnya tak pernah membentak. Tak pernah sedikitpun. Pada semua orang, siiapapun apalagi dirinya. Tidak pernah.

Jinyoung masih tersenyum saat koran kampus mereka terlempar ke hadapannya.

Headline bagus. Seorang pria dan beberapa gadis cantik hilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya kan?" Jika dulu Jaebum merasa 'jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya' saat melihat senyum Jinyoung, kali ini ia ingin membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Kita impas, aku tidak memiliki Mark dan kau ti-"

"KAU SAKIT, YOUNG!"

Bunyi gemeletuk terdengar. Jinyoung mulai berdesis dan mendecih.

Ia tidak suka nada bicara Jaebum sekarang. Sama sekali tak suka.

Jaebum menggunakan nada tak enak, dia tak masalah.

Jaebum mengulangnya lagi dengan berteriak, tak apa.

Kemudian membentak, ia memaklumi.

Nama lengkapnya tanpa marga 'Im' disana, mulai meresahkan.

Dan sekarang ia sudah di puncak. Bukankah dirinya sudah terlalu baik sekarang? Sudah terlalu sabar?

Tapi kenapa Jaebum masih tidak memberikan perhatiannya kepada dirinya?

Tidak salah bukan ia berusaha 'menarik' perhatian Jaebumnya kembali?

Ah, seharusnya Jinyoung tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk berusaha atau meminta perhatian tersebut. Karena sudah seharusnya Jaebum memberikannya.

Jadi tak apa bukan kalau Jinyoung menggunakan segala cara untuk menarik Jaebum kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada bukan?

"Aku pacarmu Jaebongie, kenapa kau te-"

"AKU TAU AKU BERSALAH, SANGAT BERSALAH. TAPI APA HA-"

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah, kau juga, aku tidak meminta maaf dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena memang aku tak pernah meminta maaf kan?" Jaebum masih berada di depan pintu, dengan uratnya yang menyembul di pelipis tapi suaranya terdengar sampai ujung apartement. "Kita impas, sayang."

Jinyoung masih terus mengulas senyum tanpa alasan. Kalimat 'baik-baik saja' yang terus ia ucapkan acap kali Jaebum meminta maaf karena tak bisa ini itu, tak bisa makan malam di rumah, datang cepat, ini itu seperti hanya bualan kosong, percuma sudah.

Kenapa tidak sekalian tersenyum dan sedikit 'beraksi' saja? Agar Jaebum memperhatikannya kembali?

Kalau kamu jatuh cinta, kamu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan dan mendapatkan cintanya kan?

"Ayo," Jinyoung berujar lembut, selembut tatapan yang ia berikan pada Jaebum. Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam dan bulan sedang gencar-gencarnya beraksi, bukankah dirinya terlihat begitu indah menari bersama cahaya bulan dengan piyama berwarna putih lembut?

"Kau mau berdansa atau minum anggur dulu? Kita harus merayakannya Jae, bukankah itu alasan kenapa kau memba-"

 **PRANG!**

Senyumnnya makin melebar saat botol anggur termahal yang pernah ia lihat terlempar, tepat mengenai gelas berisi air dingin –ia kehausan di tengah acara dansa– sampai kedua benda terbuat dari kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping setelah bersama-sama mencumbu dinding.

"Sayang," Suaranya tak bergetar sungguh, justru tubuh Jaebum yang bergetar. Kebiasannya jika tak bisa mengontrol emosi, ia tak bisa dan tak terbiasa marah atau melakukan tindakkan kekerasan kepada siapapun. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Tangannya merentang lebar yang direspon cepat oleh pelukkan erat Jaebum dengan parfum-parfum asing di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Jinyoung tahu Jaebum tak akan pernah menyakitinya, kalau pun pemuda berhati lembut tersebut melakukannya pasti ada maksud dari itu semua seperti sekarang saat pecahan botol anggur yang tersisa dipungut kembali oleh Jaebum yang tangannya terasa dingin sekali dan pemuda tersebut mendekap Jinyoung erat. Lebih erat daripada biasanya.

Apakah ini tanda bahwa Jaebum sudah kembali seutuhnya? Tak akan pergi lagi? Semakin menyayanginya?

Dan tatapan Jaebum juga tak seperti biasanya. Mata hitam kelamnya benar-benar menenggelamkan Jinyoung dalam pesona –meskipun 2 tahun sudah berlalu tapi Jaebum dengan kharismatik naturalnya tak pernah bisa ia hindari.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Kelewat dekat. Kelewat dalam. Kelewat kelam.

Iris yang sama-sama berwarna hitam muatiara. Bukankah terlalu cocok? Terlalu indah? Terlalu sempurna?

Pelukkan Jaebum terasa semakin erat, semakin erat hingga cairan kental berwarna pekat mewarnai piyama putih indahnya, semakin erat seiring dengan seyuman lebar Jinyoung yang lama-kelamaan terlihat kosong.

Jaebum mencintainya, pasti ada alasan bukan kalau Jaebum menyakitinya?

Ah, bahkan ini tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Jaebum tidak menyakitinya, tidak tidak.

Ia sudah pernah merasakannya, lebih sakit dari ini hanya saja tidak berdarah tak terlihat secara fisik.

Tapi bukankah Jaebum tau ia selalu takut dengan cairan kental ini?

Bukankah Jaebum sendiri tak suka berwarna menyala seperti merah?

 _Ah, Jaebum tau aku suka warna merah. Kami kan terlalu berlawanan. Jaebum dengan ketenangannya dan aku dengan keberi-_

"Maafkan aku."

Jinyoung menggeleng keras, rambut yang mulai memanjang dan selalu dicegah Jaebum untuk dipangkas kembali karena selalu dimainkannya sebelum tidur bergerak-gerak menampar lembut pipi Jaebum tapi itu sama sekali tak mengubah keputusan pria bermata kecil tersebut.

Jinyoungnya sudah kepalang tanggung masuk kelewat 'dalam'. Sudah salah arah. Tak tau jalan kembalu jadi kenapa ia tidak sekalian terjun juga untuk menolongnya?

Karena sepasang kekasih yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama akan kembali bertemu bukan?

Jinyoung tak suka kalimat permintaan maaf. Setiap ada kalimat permintaan maaf, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Akan ada perpisahan, terluka, dan rasa penyesalan. Jinyoung tidak suka itu. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah meminta maaf. Saat pot bunga tetangga pecah, ia hanya diam. Saat teman satu perkumpulannya berbuat onar, ia tak lari. Ia hanyalah anak nakal yang beruntung bisa didampingi oleh Jaebum untuk ditutupi kekurangannya dengan berlindung pada kesempurnaan tanpa cacat.

Karena bagi seorang Park Jinyoung, ucapan permintaan maaf sama saja dengan selamat tinggal.

Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah belajar untuk meminta maaf meskipun sudah sebesar ini. Sekalipun di hadapan Jaebum.

Karena ia tidak ingin ditinggal, terutama oleh Jaebum. Tidak akan.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tanpa Jaebum.

Jinyoung tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaebum. Seharusnya Jaebum juga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya kan? Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, hidup dan mati selalu bersama kan?

Jadi kalau Jinyoung pergi, Jaebum harus ikut dengannya. Harus.

Jaebum mengecup dahinya dalam, wajah Jinyoung kali ini basah penuh dengan airmata keduanya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus menangis? Kamu tidak akan pergi bukan? Kamu selalu berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersama-sama saat ajakkanmu membeli apartement waktu itu! Hidup bersama-sama, merawat anak bersama-sama, dan mati pun juga bersama! Tak ada maut yang bisa memisahkan kita, Jaebummie!_

Saat Jaebum menggeleng keras dan tangan besarnya mengusak pelan rambut halusnya, saat itu juga Jinyoung terbatuk pelan di dalam pelukkan Jaebum yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," Oh, rasanya pria manis ini ingin menjerit mendengar suaranya yang kelewat lemah. Bukan seperti dirinya sekali.

"Itu bukan salahmu," terbatuk lagi dan Jaebum dengan mata minimalisnya terbelak lebar saat Jinyoung berjinjit dan memeluk lehernya –semakin memperat pelukkan mereka dan membesarkan volume suara batuknya.

"Aku juga, maaf sudah terlalu mencintaimu," jawabnya lirih. Pelukkan Jaebum mengerat dan batuknya makin keras, seperti di ujung tanduk.

Ini permintaan maafnya untuk pertama kali dan ia harap bukan terakhir kalinya.

Sementara Jaebum sudah diselimuti rasa ketakutan. Jinyoungnya tidak pernah meminta maaf...dan apapun yang terjadi, mau sebanyak apapun dosa yang telah Jinyoung perbuat Jaebum tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi jika ia benar-benar kehilangan Jinyoung. Mau itu di tangannya atau pergi dengan 'cara' seperti ini.

Batinnya menjerit tapi senyum tak sampai mata Jinyoung menahan itu semua.

 _Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini semua, Youngie! Tapi hanya aku yang bisa menghentikanmu! Hanya aku! Dan kau tidak bisa dihentikan...hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang ada...aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Young. Tidak di dalam belenggu neraka dengan api yang berkobar-kobar sendirian..._

"Setelah ini tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu," Perkataan bibir tak sesuai dengan jeritan tangis hati. Senyum terulas di bibir tipis Jaebum, tak sebanding dengan matanya yang tak henti untuk memproduksi puluhan tetes air mata. "Karena kita akan terus bersama, arra?"

Itu yang terakhir kali Jinyoung dengar sebelum ia merasa semakin baik-baik saja.

Oh, ternyata karena Jaebum tak mau ada yang memiliki Jinyoung selain dirinya

Romantis sekali bukan? Jinyoung sampai terharu di buatnya.

 _Ah, begini jauh lebih baik._ Jinyoung tersenyum sebelum kelopak matanya terasa semakin memberat. Terutama setelah beban di perutnya menghilang lalu cairan kental yang ia benci terciprat ke arah wajahnya, warna merah pekat yang baru berasal dari Jaebum

 _Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Kita tidak akan terpisah kan Jae? Tak ada Jaebum maka tak ada Jinyoung._

.

.

- **END!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang percaya saya buat sambil beneran nari? LOL /sembelit maaf banget soal sebelumnya di delete karena kesalahan fatal banget...gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Jung gak ngedit banyak disini, gak ngilangi kata-kata yang kesannya berulang-ulang, kenapa? duh kalo ditanya lupa juga nama gayanya apa dan ngasih contohnya juga bingung (karena gaya nulis diulang gini terinspirasi dari dia sayangnya fanfict dia udah diapus). saya juga pertama kalinya pake gaya nulis berulang-ulang ini karena genrenya, juga dengan maksud 'menekankan', permainan mental(?) ff tersebut biar dapet feelz sama kaya tujuan munculnya gaya nulis kaya gini. jadi penulisan pengulangan gini sengaja, banget. maaf kalo gak 'menekan' soalnya sandaran nulis saya itu genre psycho ataugak surrealism jadi diterapin ke genre sad gini kesannya lawak/?

Ini lagi baper guys, mau castnya Mino-NamTae awalnya karena sakit loh mereka sama Alexa dan Camilia (terus ada posternya –edit- lagi lirik baby-baby, im young, sama confession ah kokoro) suka banget SongNam karena feels mereka. Mereka beneran cocok buat kollab.

13 page so...gimana? hehe. Ini baper parah. Saya benci I'm Young, mature bagus banget. Bisa gak namtae kurang-kurangin?

Why JJProject? Karena Jung baru saja selesain semua drama mereka, Dream High, sama apa itu yang semua anak got7 mainin? Dream Knight apa/? Heum...dan sampe sekarang makasih banyak gak mau nonton teaser Fly yang kek pake teori juga, Jinyoung disana diceritain kaya dadah...dan kebetulan Jaebum itu kesayangan sekali dan nyaris aja selingan(?)nya Jinyoung diganti ke Hanbin tapi kan gak lucu apa nyambungnya ewkwk (mentang mentang Hanbin, Jaebum leader ajib fav saia) lalu dipakailah mark...kenapa mark? Gak tau wkwkwk inspirasi dari ff sebelah/?

Jadi intinya saya baper. Sama lagu Winner sama moment JJ Project. Pengen banget salah satu dari kalian (kalo ada yang baca) ikut ngefeelz, boleh?

 **-alreadypostfortugasbahasadalamrangkabulanbahasaliterasi/?-**


End file.
